


[NSFW ART] just a little experimenting

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Merlin and Arthur love trying new things, so when Merlin catches Arthur looking at pictures of men in lingerie, he can't say he's into it, but he decides, why not do some experimenting? The results, he finds, are pleasantly surprising.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: Merthur Fan Art





	[NSFW ART] just a little experimenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Original drawing done traditionally with Edding fine liner pen; color then added digitally.  
> This one is for the lovely Sunfall_Of_Ennien as well, because they gave me the idea to draw Merlin in lingerie ;)


End file.
